Des bras pour consoler
by L.N'Onyme
Summary: - Mamie ? C'est ce soir qu'il revient ? - Je ne sais pas ma chérie.
1. Prologue: des bras pour consoler

**_Bonjour à tous, ce qui n'était au départ qu'un petit OS se transforme petit à petit en quelque chose de plus long. Comme je le disais à la première publication c'est ma toute première histoire de toute ma vie, alors il est fort probable qu'elle ne soit absolument pas parfaite :)_**

 ** _Je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'avais laissé des reviews précédemment j'apprécie énormément les conseils donnés qui vont m'aider à améliorer l'histoire._**

 ** _Merci à ma correctrice sans qui ce texte serait bourré de fautes :p_**

 **Disclamer:** ** _Hormis les aventures qui se déroulerons dans cette fics rien ne m'appartiens ;)_**

* * *

Les yeux de Molly Weasley scrutaient l'horizon à travers les carreaux poussiéreux du Terrier. C'était devenu une habitude ces derniers mois. Elle restait postée devant son évier, le regard perdu dans le vague en essuyant la vaisselle. Se laissant guider par des pensées sombres. Toute la chaumière était plongée dans une ambiance morne. Ce qui était surprenant vu le nombre de personne qui avait élu domicile chez les Weasley et qui de ce fait laissait place à de nombreuse allez et venu à tout heure de la journée et de la nuit. Comme les soirs précédents, la matriarche de la famille laissait aller sa tristesse à l'abri des regards. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer à la vu de tous sinon se serait le clan Weasley au complet qui perdait espoir.

Ce soir là, elle fut interrompue par une petite voix:

\- Mamie ? C'est ce soir qu'il revient ?

Surprise d'avoir était coupée dans ses réflexions croyant les autres partie vaquer à leurs occupations et les enfants dans leurs lits. Molly pris quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se retourna vers Rose.

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Voyant les larme remplir les yeux de sa petite-fille, elle rajouta en esquissant un sourire. Une chose est sûre en revanche ! Si jamais il rentre ce soir, il voudra des crêpes ! Veux-tu m'aider à en faire ?

Rose réfléchit sérieusement à la question et elle le savait ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il viendrait les border, Hugo et elle. Sa grand-mère voulait seulement gagner du temps et la réconforter au passage. Du haut de ses huit ans, la vie avait déjà enseigné à Rose à savoir contenir un minimum ses émotions. Elle refoula du mieux qu'elle put toute la tristesse et la colère accumulées ces derniers mois et qui ne cessaient de s'accroître et c'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle répondit :

\- Très bien mamie! Je vais faire des crêpes avec toi, mais j'ai une condition. Dit-elle rieuse. Soulagée par la tournure de la conversation, Molly souris de plus belle.

\- Du chocolat sur tes crêpes ? C'est la condition n'est-ce-pas ? Conquise, Rose répondit par l'affirmative en serrant sa mamie dans ses bras.

\- Du chocolat et aussi qu'Hugo nous aide!

Hugo fêtera son sixième anniversaire dans quelques mois et ce qui aurait dû le remplir de bonheur et d'excitation ne fessait que lui rappeler un peut plus le manque qu'il ressentait.

Rose entra dans la chambre et découvrit son frère caché sous le lit comme à son habitude. Elle alla le rejoindre doucement , s'allongea à ses cotés et lui prit la main.

Après quelque minute elle lui murmura:

\- Mamie nous attend. Face à l'absence de réaction de son petit frère elle rajouta elle veut qu'on fasse des crêpes tous les trois. Une fois de plus Hugo ne répondit pas, et c'est avec des sanglot dans la voix et en s'extirpant de sous le lit que Rose lui lança :

\- S'il te plaît Hugo, je t'en pris s'il te plaît viens avec moi tu n'es pas obligé de parler... Juste... Viens.

Rose dévala les escaliers le cœur encore un peut plus lourd pour rejoindre sa grand mère.

\- Il ne vient pas nous aider mamie. Commençons tu veux bien?

Face à la détresse dans le regard de sa petite fille, Molly fut à deux doigts de laisser ses larmes tant retenu dévaler ses joues. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hugo fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Ils se mirent alors tous en tenu de cuisinier et se répartirent les tâches.

Arthur les regardait faire, assis près de la cheminé. Ces moments étaient devenus si rares. Voir ses petits enfants heureux, les entendre rires et chahuter remplissait son cœur de bonheur. Depuis l'enlèvement d'Hermione, tout avait basculé dans un cauchemar sans fin. Les aurors n'avaient aucun indices, son fils Ron et son beau fils Harry étaient absent depuis si longtemps, sans qu'ils n'aient reçu la moindre nouvelle. Ça semblait sans espoir. La quasi totalité de la famille Weasley était revenu au Terrier pour soutenir les enfants et leur permettre de se sentir moins seuls, entourés par leurs cousins et cousines. Mais tous le monde le savait ce n'était qu'une apparence peu trompeuse, il se tramait quelque chose la dehors et cette famille en était la cible. Et les enfants, dans tout ça, se renfermaient de jour en jour sur eux même. Hugo ne parlait pratiquement plus et Rose avait cerné la situation bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurai dû.

Si seulement Ron voulait bien leur écrire, qu'ils aient au moins un signe qu'il était toujours en vie. Cela fessait un mois qu'il était censé revenir leur faire un compte rendu détaillé de l'avancé des recherches. Par Merlin lui était il arrivé quelque chose à lui aussi ? Non impossible ! Harry aurait trouvé un moyen de les prévenir.

Plongé dans ses douloureuses réflexions, Arthur ne vit pas immédiatement son fils franchir le pas de la porte. L'instant suivant Rose et Hugo étaient dans ses bras. Arthur et Molly se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre comme envoûtés par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. N'importe qui aurait était ému par ce père enlaçant ses deux enfants. Mais quand on y regardait de plus près, on n'y voyait un homme désespéré se raccrochant du mieux qu'il le pouvait à ceux qui lui restaient. Un seul regard échangé avec leur fils et les Weasley comprirent.

Personne ne savait où était Hermione.

* * *

 ** _Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me donner vos premières impressions :)_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre bonne lecture merci à mes correctrices ;)** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **: Rien n'est permanent sauf le changement**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire ce soir-là. La lune invisible, était cachée par de gros nuages menaçant. L'homme évoluait sereinement sur le chemin de terre perdu dans ses pensées quand son regard se posa au loin. Au milieu des champs, on pouvait apercevoir une belle et grande maison, dans le style ferme irlandaise qui se confondait parfaitement avec le paysage. Il sourit et senti son cœur se réchauffer.

Dans la chaumière, Hermione assise sur son canapé était anxieuse. Elle tenait fermement dans ses petites mains une courte lettre. Qui aurait pu croire que quelques mots alignés sur un morceau de parchemin puissent lui faire cet effet ? D'ailleurs, il lui était très facile de réciter son contenu par cœur. Sa vie prenait sans aucun doute un grand tournant.

L'homme se pressa pour atteindre la chaleur de sa demeure, et quelques enjambées plus tard il se retrouva dans son salon. C'est là qu'il la vit pelotonné dans leur canapé. Dans l'embrasure de la porte il l'observait silencieusement.

Ron la connaissait par cœur, après toutes ses années passées à ses côtés. Il l'a trouvée si belle - pas comme on pouvait trouver attirante les femmes de «sorcières hebdo» qui chaque semaine en fesaient la couverture - non elle était tellement plus que ça.

Le rouquin aimait chaque trait de son visage ; tous ces petits détails que seul lui connaissait- comme ses petites rides qui commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux ; aidé de toutes ses fois où il l'avait fait rire- et si Ron les aimait tant c'est parce qu'il avait contribué à leurs apparitions.

Sur la peau et le corps d'Hermione se trouvait les vestiges de leurs passés. Il connaissait la provenance de chacune de ses cicatrices, il savait quand elle avait peur, il devinait à l'avance une situation qui pourrait l'embarrasser.

Mais surtout Ron savait la faire rire, la réconforter, il se taisait quand elle avait juste besoin de parler ou de se confier, il trouvait les mots justes quand les silences devenaient pesants.

Ils avaient été amis puis amant, marié puis parents. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger s'aimaient d'un amour indestructible et sincère.

La petite brune avait senti son mari dès l'instant où il était entré dans la pièce, elle le savait toujours quand il était à proximité. Ils étaient comme deux danseurs, anticipant les pas de l'autre, ressentant l'énergie de leur partenaire ; comme deux aimants toujours attiré l'un par l'autre.

Elle se laissa observer un moment, il avait besoin de graver cette image au plus profond de lui, et Hermione le savait.

Après un moment impossible à quantifier elle leva doucement son regard vers lui, une larme perla sur sa joue mais elle souriait. Ils le savaient tous les deux, leur vie allez être bouleversée mais ils y étaient préparés. Glissant un regard vers la lettre Ron se rapprocha doucement d'Hermione et la pris dans ses bras.

Tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre étaient hors du temps. La missive tomba sur le sol et s'ouvrit, en lettre capitale on pouvait y lire :

« Divorce prononcé. »

* * *

La maison était calme, Hermione dormait paisiblement seule dans son grand lit. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle et Ron avaient divorcé. Les enfants avaient plutôt bien accueilli la nouvelle, il faut dire que leurs parents avaient agis dans l'intérêt des enfants tout en bienveillance et en restant à leur écoute, répondant patiemment à toutes les questions qu'ils pouvaient se poser.

Le premier mois avait été difficile pour Hermione, elle devait réapprendre à vivre seule, à dormir seule, à partager les temps de garde de ses enfants. L'éloignement dans les premiers temps lui avait déchiré le cœur. Ron lui manquait ou du moins l'amitié qu'ils se portaient depuis tant d'années.

Elle avait commencé à recevoir des lettres de menaces peu de temps avant que leur divorce soit prononcé.

Ils avaient Ron et elle tout d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, les lettres arrivaient au bureau d'Hermione et au vue de la fonction qu'elle exerçait ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait ce genre de courrier.

Dans la justice magique on ne se faisait pas que des amis, au cours de ses dernières années elle avait occupé de nombreux postes toujours dans le même domaine cela dit : la justice. Elle se dévouait corps et âme aux causes perdues et relevait à chaque fois les défis avec brio.

Après la guerre Hermione et Harry étaient retournés faire leur septième année à Poudlard et avez passé leurs ASPIC. Ron avait rejoint son frère George pour travailler avec lui au magasin - bien que tout le monde ai compris ses réelles motivations ; soit veiller sur son aîné qui était en période de deuil - et si dans un premier temps il avait fait ce choix pour George il s'était pris de passion pour son travail.

Ils avaient tous les trois reçus de nombreuses offres d'emploi- il faut dire qu'avoir un héros de guerre comme employé c'était plutôt bien vu- qu'ils avaient refusé sans regret. Le trio avait besoin de se reconstruire et de retrouver un certain équilibre.

Harry avait pris la décision de voir un psychomage peu de temps après l'obtention de ses ASPIC après quelque séance lui et Ginny avait décidé de partir vivre en France, Harry pour y suivre une formation d'Auror et Ginny avait débuter sa carrière de poursuiveuse.

Hermione était partie rejoindre ses parents en Australie et après leur avoir rendu la mémoire pris la décision de rester avec eux le temps de passer son diplôme d'avocate. Ron et elle vivaient une relation à distance qui leurs convenaient parfaitement, ça leurs permettait de se consacrer à ce qui leurs paraissaient essentiel sur le moment sans négliger leurss partenaire.

Les moments où ils se retrouvaient étaient alors passionné, complice et simple tout a leurs images. La situation dura trois ans Hermione finissait ses études et lors de la remise des diplômes on pouvait apercevoir un ventre rebondi se cacher sous sa robe.

Ron quant à lui démarrait son entreprise d'accessoire et balais de quidditch. C'est ainsi que nos tourtereaux décidèrent pour le plus grand bonheur de Molly Weasley et de Jane Granger de se marier et de revenir s'installer dans une petite maison à proximité de Près au Lard.

Ginny tomba enceinte quelques mois après Hermione, se fut d'abord un coup dur pour le couple, sa carrière décoller à peine et Harry était un tout nouveau Auror Mais grâce à de nombreuses discussion ils trouvèrent le compromis parfait : Ginny prendrait ses congés maternités et une fois ceux-ci terminer Harry prendrai une pause carrière d'un an pour s'occuper de James. Devenir père était le plus beau des cadeaux pour lui et avoir la chance de pouvoir s'occuper de lui quotidiennement le rendais fous de joie.

Les choix du couple les renvoyèrent sous le feu des projecteurs. Les sorciers étaient assez conservateur et qu'Harry Potter héros de son époque puisse rester à pouponner au lieu de faire une grande carrière fit baver les plus mauvaise langue. Ginny n'était pas épargnée de mauvaise mère a mauvaise épouse elle en entendit des vertes et des pas mûres à son propos.

C'est pourquoi ils retardèrent leur retour en Grande Bretagne hors de question pour eux de revivre une médiatisation malsaine.

Le couple Potter regagna l'Angleterre six ans après la fin de la guerre et c'est plus que ravi que Rose et James alors âgés de 3 ans fêtèrent pour la première fois leur anniversaire ensemble.

* * *

La lune était pleine dans le ciel, on entendait les cris d'une chouette qui devait chasser non loin de là, le vent printanier souffler dans les feuilles ; agréable et doux. Malgré la douce atmosphère ce ne serait pas une nuit facile pour les loups-garous, Hermione la respiration régulière, les yeux clos plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve était bien loin des préoccupations que pouvaient avoir les lycanthropes.

Un frisson parcouru son corps, elle se mit à remuer doucement, les yeux toujours clos elle se renversa sur le dos, passa son bras sur son visage. Quelle était cette drôle de sensation qui la prenait aux tripes tout à coup. Doucement elle se releva sur ses coudes et murmura :

-Hugo ?

-Rose ?

Hermione chercha sa baguette du regard, elle se sentait étouffée comme si une main invisible lui encerclait la gorge, la respiration haletante elle entendi un bruit de verre se briser au rez-de-chaussée.

Se levant d'un bond elle courut dans l'escalier :

-ROSE ! HUGO ! Leurs prénoms criés passa sa bouche avant même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

-Maman ?

La voix de sa fille la rassura un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'encadrement de la porte ou elle vit deux hommes aux visages cachés qui tenaient fermement ses enfants.

Un hurlement, une douleur et plus rien.


	3. chapitre 2

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **De l'œuf de la haine, si petit qu'il soit d'abord, peuvent éclore des monstres** 1

* * *

« Hermione mais ouvre les yeux par Merlin ! Ça n'a plus l'air d'une plaisanterie douteuse, tu dois prendre ses menaces aux sérieux ! »

A force de discussion le ton d'Harry était devenu suppliant. Hermione debout face à lui tentait de le raisonner mais plus le temps passait, moins elle devenait convaincante. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas se laisser terroriser par de stupides mots sur un parchemin !

\- Écoute Harry, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes et je t'avoue que je commence à prendre ses menaces pour ce qu'elles sont. Mais tu ne peux pas t'emporter de la sorte, tu dois rester objectif. Elle vit son ami prêt à lui répondre alors elle le devança. Non s'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas je sais ce que tu vas dire. Elle souffla d'agacement. Tu ne devrais pas être sur ce dossier...

\- Tu n'es pas un dossier Hermione ! Tu es ma famille ! Et ça fait plusieurs mois que tu reçois ces fichus lettres mais là ça va bien trop loin...

\- Stop Harry s'il te plaît ! Sous le haussement de ton de sa presque sœur Harry se tu un instant.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, je...

La jeune sorcière lui sourit :

\- Je sais bien que toute cette histoire fait remonter de mauvais souvenir Harry, mais on est plus des adolescents, on ne peut pas se lancer tête baissée à la poursuite d'un fantôme. Tu es l'adjoint du chef des Aurors, tu ne peux pas te permettre une seule erreur ils te retireront du dossier et tu sais très bien que Robards1 te fait une faveur ne lui en demande pas trop !

Harry se dirigea vers sa cuisine, prit deux bieraubeurres, retourna dans le salon, s'assit sur le canapé aussitôt rejoint par Hermione qui se saisit de la bouteille tous cela sans un mot dans un silence quasi religieux.

\- On est dans la bouse de dragon Hermione, tu t'en rends compte j'espère. Ce n'était ni une question ni une affirmation, c'était un simple constat. Un simple et triste constat.

\- Je sais.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans le silence à siroter leur breuvage. Harry avait seulement décrété qu'il fallait fêter le retour des ennuis comme il se devait et, de ce fait, le whisky pur feu était plus adéquat qu'une bieraubeurre.

Nos deux héros de guerre n'étaient pas adeptes des beuveries, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis leurs années Poudlard. Mûris sûrement, ils s'étaient tous les deux mariés à leur amour de jeunesse et avaient construit de belles familles unies. Ils avaient des boulots dans lesquels ils s'épanouissaient. Leur amitié n'avait jamais cessé, se renforçant au fil du temps si c'était possible. Hermione était fille unique et Harry s'était vu arraché la totalité de sa famille, c'est donc naturellement qu'un lien fraternel c'était développé entre eux. Bien sûr Ron faisait lui aussi partie du trio, et dépassait la jalousie qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant son adolescence envers ses deux amis. Un équilibre avait pu se créer stable et constant. Une belle dynamique s'était mise en place.

\- Tu devrais le dire à Ron.

\- Il est au courant Harry.

\- Je sais qu'il est au courant de celle que tu as reçu avant le divorce. Mais il ne sait pas que chaque matin, de chaque journée, depuis un mois, tu en reçois... Et encore moins qu'elles arrivent directement chez toi depuis une semaine !

Hermione grogna, elle sentait les quelques verres qu'elle avait ingurgité faire effet. C'est avec une lenteur inhabituelle et une voix pas franchement maîtrisée qu'elle se mit à débiter un flot de parole plus ou moins cohérentes :

\- Depuis le divorce, avec sa rencontre, et maintenant ses affaires chez elle, je n'ai pas vraiment voulu enfin tu vois, leur infliger tout ce tralala. Et puis Harry tu me connais je sais quand même me servir de ma baguette j'ai pas besoin de personne pour me protéger.

Harry se redressa vivement et c'est d'un air choqué qu'il regarda Hermione :

\- Quoi j'ai un truc sur le nez ? Elle loucha pour essayer d'en voir l'extrémité. Harry explosa d'un rire franc et contagieux :

\- Hermione tu n'arrives même plus à aligner trois phrases si McGonagall te voyait !

Prenant un faux air outré elle se jeta sur ce saligaud dans l'espoir de lui faire payer cet affront. Mais épuisés par leur soirée ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le tapis du salon du Square Grimaud.

* * *

Hermione semblait amorphe, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, se sentait courbaturée, tous son corps la « faisait souffrir mais le pire c'était l'arrière de sa tête.

Il ne lui semblait pas que dans ses souvenirs elle avait bu à tel point qu'elle se retrouvé incapable de dire ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et pourquoi avez-t-elle mal à ce point ? Il devenait urgent qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle aille confronter Harry ! Du Whisky-Pur-Feu par Merlin ! Il le savait pourtant que son amie ne supportait pas celà.

Une petite minute...Sa soirée avec Harry datait d'une semaine. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse ; comment se faisait- il qu'elle ne parvienne pas à bouger ? Pourquoi c'est yeux ne voulait pas s'ouvrir ? La brune voulue parler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Était-elle morte ? »

* * *

« Harry ! »

Un hurlement rauque et désespéré retentit dans la maison du survivant ! Il se releva d'un bond, sa femme à ses coté tenait fermement sa baguette -la guerre leur avait laisser à tous des traces indélébiles- un coup d'œil vers elle et il se tint debout, alerte.

Ron fit une entrée fracassante dans leur chambre, les yeux rouge et gonflés, le souffle court mais ce qui surpris le jeune couple fut le masque de souffrance qu'arborait le jeune homme.

\- Ron qu'y-a-t 'il ? demanda sa sœur inquiète.

\- Hermione, les enfants, ELLE A DISPARU ! Harry … Disparu ! C'est les lettres je le savais ! Il fallait intervenir. Ron était dans un état de panique sérieusement avancé, il tremblait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ; il répétait inlassablement ces quelques phrases.

\- Où sont les enfants !? s'écria Ginny complètement chamboulée par l'annonce.

\- A Sainte-Mangouste, ils ont subi l'imperium Harry, L'IMPERIUM ! Ils ont des bleus et Rose a probablement une côte cassée, elle dit être tombé dans les escaliers. Ils ont fait du mal à mes bébés, je vais les tuer Harry. Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrases en y mettant toute la colère, la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle résonna dans la pièce : les murs en auraient tremblé.

\- Je te fais la promesse qu'on va la retrouver Ron. Harry avait dit ça avec un calme olympien et pourtant si on le regardait attentivement on pouvait voir ses pupilles dilatées, sa posture était droite et déterminée, on ressentait toute la magie du survivant pulser dans ses veines .

Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, il ne tremblait pas, droit et fier.

On lui avait enlevé sa sœur, ils allaient mourir.

* * *

1Citation de Henri-Frédéric Amiel ;

2Chef du bureau des Aurors

 **Je suis un peut stressé de vos retours sur ce chapitre alors j'attends avec impatience vos impressions.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: il suffit d'un seul événement pour transformer le meilleur des hommes en bête .**

* * *

Le ciel était noir ce soir là, la lune invisible semblait ensevelie sous les nuages menaçant. Au milieu de nul part en Angleterre, se trouvait une taverne à l'aspect lugubre. Si on la regardait de loin on n'y aurait vu qu'une vielle battisse en ruine où la nature y avait repris ses droits: ronces, branchages et animaux en tout genre y avaient élu domicile. Pourtant une faible lumière se diffusait ci et là. Un rat particulièrement gros faisait la course avec une de ses congénères, il s'arrêta un instant dans une des nombreuses fissures qui parsemaient le bâtiment. On n'y voyait pas grand chose à vrai dire, une épaisse fumée brouillait la vue du rongeur. Avachis au bar se trouvait un vielle homme à l'apparence négligée : les yeux vitreux et le visage sale. Le tavernier lui resservi un énième verre un air compatissant sur le visage:

«- C'est pas la forme se soir! »

-Ouais..

-Celui la c'est pour la maison.

\- ….

Voyant que le voyageur n'était pas enclins à la discussion, il lui déposa une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et le laissa seul ruminer sa peine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cet homme, toujours assis à la même place au bar, commandant le même breuvage, buvant jusqu'à plus soif, partant dès que quelques larmes se mettaient à couler et laissant toujours un bon pourboire.

Blaise Zabini n'aimait pas spécialement son travail, en réalité, il ne savait plus très bien comment il avait atterri ici. La fin de la guerre, la volonté du nouveau ministre de la magie de donner une chance aux enfants des mangemorts- aidé sans conteste par l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger- sans passer par la case Azkaban. « Utopie » pensa-t-il amer. Ou pas tant que ça en fait, certain de ses anciens camarades s'en étaient bien sortis, un boulot respectable, une famille. Certains ne se fessaient même plus insulter dans la rue. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Draco Malfoy.

Elle avait du cran la Granger, malgré le fait qu'elle était incontestablement détestable, on ne pouvait lui enlever son ambition et son acharnement.

Le jeune homme avait beau dire, il ne la détestait plus, il ne l'avait probablement jamais détesté d'ailleurs. Oui elle était exécrable en classe c'était un fait, oui elle se croyait plus intelligente, plus intéressante et plus doué que tous ses camarades.

Elle était tellement agaçante. Et pourtant c'était le cas, elle était brillante, loyale et tellement courageuse. La vérité c'était que les femmes la détestaient car elle était différente, les hommes car elle leurs était supérieure en tellement de points. Mais si on y regardais de plus près, ils étaient tous en admiration devant cette petite boule de nerfs.

Enfin « il n'allait pas refaire le passé » pensa-t-il : il ne savait juste pas très bien où les choses avaient déconné (mal tourné).

Il n'aimait pas spécialement son travail, par contre il aimait le contact avec les clients, il aimait pouvoir leur remonter le moral quand ceux-ci ce confiaient à lui. Il aimait se sentir utile et alléger un peu leur fardeau. Alors oui , c'était une taverne miteuse qui recceuillait les chiens errant du monde magique et alors... Tous le monde avait besoin d'un endroit où se réfugier et c'était dans le bar de Blaise Zabini.

Ce soir la, le vieil homme changea ses habitudes et pris place au fond de la pièce dans un endroit peu éclairé. Et il attendit longtemps, longtemps. Il sentit ,enfin un rat se faufiler entre ses jambes.

« Ecoeurant ! » cracha l'homme

\- Je vous le fait pas dire, on aurait pu se rencontrer ailleurs.

Il renifla dédaigneusement et siffla entre ses dents :

« Tais toi abrutis ! Tu l'as eu ? »

\- Effectivement.

\- Maintenant qu'on la tien il ne nous reste qu'à passer à la deuxième partie du plan.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent froidement.

Blaise était heureux, son client mélancolique semblait aller mieux finalement, il lui porta une deuxième bouteille.

« Pour la maison » offrit Blaise, « ça me fait plaisir de vous voir passer un bon moment. »

\- Merci jeune homme, et ils trinquèrent tous les trois, toutes les pensées de l'homme tournées vers son fils. Ce jeune le lui rappelait, il l'aimait bien.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Ron, Harry, Ginny, la totalité des Weasley et des anciens membres de l'ordre du Phoenix ainsi que le Ministre de la Magie monsieur Shaklebot étaient réunis au Terrier.

Ils avaient mis tous les Aurors Britanique sur l'affaire, Harry s'était mis en relation avec les Aurors Européens et Américains pour couvrir un plus large territoire : une des figures emblématiques avait disparue il fallait la retrouver.

« Ça sent les mangemorts à plein nez cette affaire ! » souligna Charly

-A première vu on pourrait le penser oui, »réfléchis Harry, « mais il ne faut pas mettre les autres pistes de cotés ! Hermione à crée des associations d'aide aux victimes de guerre, fait passer des décrets en faveurs des créature magique …

-Elle a été avocate dans de nombreuses affaires délicates, souligna Ron.

-Elle a mis le bazars au Ministère en luttant contre la corruption ajouta Ginny.

-Sans oublier que notre tornade brune a complètement réformé les conditions de détention d'Askaban, s'amusa Arthur

-Granger à mis son nez de Miss-je-sais-tout dans tellement d'affaires que ça multiplie la liste de ses ennemis, sans parler des dégénérés qui lui courent âpres pour l'épouser.

-Malfoy tu es la pour nous aider ou nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? S'irrita Harry

-D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es la ? demanda Ron, et puis Hermione ne se fait pas harceler par des hommes qui veulent se marier avec elle ?

-…

-Vous ne dites rien ! J'ai raison ? Qui cours après Hermione ? Le rouquin commençait à s'agiter, certes ,ils n'étaient plus marié mais elle restait la mère de ses enfants.

-La belette, c'est pas parce que tu as été assez idiot pour accepter le divorce que les autres hommes ne voient pas qu'elle femme formidable elle est.

Après cette déclaration plus ou moins étrange venant de la part de Draco Malfoy un silence pesant s'installa.

-Elle a disparu, murmura Harry rompant la gène qui s'était installée, Ron détourna ses yeux rageur de Malfoy pour les reporter sur son ami.

-On va la retrouver mes enfants. Molly toujours pleine d'espoir repris le contrôle de la réunion il leur fallait un plan et vite.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux une énième fois, elle ne les comptais plus. La jeune femme avait vite cerné la situation, des bribes de sa soirée lui était revenu par vague. La sensation étrange qui l'avait réveillée, sa panique, la voix de sa fille, les intrus chez elle. Immédiatement le liens avec les lettres de menaces s'était fait, « comment avait elle put ne pas les prendre au sérieux plus vite. »

Voilà où sa négligence la menait, enfermée elle ne savait ou, attachée dans un lit et plongée dans le noir.

Et ses enfants par Merlin ! Avaient ils été enlevés eux aussi ? Si elle situait bien, elle s'était faite enlever un dimanche soir, Ron devait récupéré les enfants le vendredi soir. Donc si ils avaient tous les trois été enlevé son ex-époux ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard. Non impossible « sois rationnelle Hermione, tu ne peux pas paniquer, tu as vécu pire... » l'école prendrait contact avec lui pour savoir où étaient les enfants.

Elle continua à réfléchir à toutes les éventualités « de toute façon ils se rendraient compte immédiatement qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu a son travail. Et si les enfants n'étaient pas avec elle »- elle priait Merlin pour que ça soit le cas- » Ron et Harry seraient avertis sur le champ : Rose était intelligente elle les préviendrait. »

La porte du cachot- « se trouvait elle dans une prison,une chambre,un cachot? et pourquoi ne voyait elle rien ? »- s'ouvrit.

-« Rose ? Hugo ? Où sont mes enfants ? » murmura Hermione.

\- Je vais vous détacher Madame Granger, écoutez moi bien car au moindre faux-pas vous ne reverrez jamais vos enfants ! » L'homme parlait d'une voix froide et autoritaire, Hermione ne pu empêcher un frisson de la parcourir, il tenait ses enfants elle était fixé au moins. Une vague de rage la traversa elle lui aurait craché dessus à ce veracrasse.

\- Bien, je vois que tu as saisi, tu peux considérer qu'ici c'est ta dernière demeure, tu auras un repas par jour- maintenant qu'il parlais de repas Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim, depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas mangé- tu as également un seau a disposition pour faire tes petites affaires- au regard dégoûté que lui lança la jeune femme l'homme ricana- soit sage et tu ne souffriras pas trop. Après lui avoir soufflé près de son oreille ses derniers mots le bourreau sorti de la pièce et la laissa de nouveau dans l'obscurité.

\- Soit positive Hermione au moins tu es détaché. A peine ses mots eurent franchis ses lèvres qu'elle se retrouva électrocuté, une de ses mains posé sur un des barreaux , elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, la respiration haletante, des spasmes parcourant son corps.

Une voix retenti dans la pièce :

-Cher Hermione, le jeu peux enfin commencer !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : « Il n'existe qu'une seule rédemption quand on a eu un mauvais père : être un bon père. »

Draco Malfoy avait détesté Hermione à l'instant même ou il l'avait vu, elle n'était franchement pas jolie enfant : ses cheveux étaient absolument hideux et broussailleux, ses dents tellement grandes et longues qu'elle ressemblait en tout point à un castor, mais le pire restait son arrogance, et ce même depuis les premiers cours. Et pour couronner le tout, elle qui était ami avec les deux personnes les moins fréquentables de Poudlard, était aussi une abomination : un sang de bourbe. Comment Merlin avait pu laisser une fille si détestable exister ?

L'enfant aux cheveux d'or avait rêvé de la mort de cette pimbêche tellement de fois, souhaitant de tout cœur la voir inerte, au sol, suite à une ruée de coups. Elle qui était la honte des sorciers, personne ne la regretterai après tout. Alors pourquoi était elle si douée en classe ? Pourquoi avait elle les meilleures notes ? Pourquoi était-elle meilleure que tous les sangs purs qu'il connaissait ?

Malgré les années qui passait, la haine de l'adolescent envers la jeune fille s'accentuait jusqu'à être plus forte que jamais. Un jour il la détruirai, il le savait.

Et puis il y eu la guerre. Il la vit se dresser fièrement aux cotés de Potter et Weasley, et se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi courageuse, elle qui aurait pu fuir à tout moment et faire sa vie chez ses moldus de parents. Mais elle était resté fidèle et forte, prête a mourir pour le plus grand nombre. Elle l'avait même sauvé, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, le trio avait fait demi tour au milieu des flammes pour sauver sa peau. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était peut-être trompé sur sa nature et qu'il s'assagit.

Après la guerre et la défaite du seigneur du mal, la réinsertion obligatoire des enfants encore mineurs de mangemort fut mis en place. Draco, lui, était déjà majeur, selon la loi des sorciers, il aurait du être envoyé a Askaban, pourtant le trio avait joué de leurs relations pour le sauver.

Il était donc retourné à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC, c'était la condition à sa liberté. Il était logé a la même enseigne que tous ses camarades : obligation d'assister au cours sur les moldus, stage d'insertion dans le monde moldu, privation de sa baguette magique hormis pour les cours, il avait du vivre dans une des institutions pour sa réhabilitation pendant 3ans.

Et il avait rencontré Astoria, une sang mêlé, il était tombé immédiatement amoureux d'elle. Très vite ils s'étaient marié et avait eu un enfant qu'ils nommèrent Scorpius. C'est en voyant son fils, ce petit blond aux grand yeux gris, si semblable aux siens, qu'il fit la promesse de ne jamais commettre les mêmes erreurs que son père.

Grâce au ministère et a l'acharnement de Granger il avait eu une seconde chance. Il lui devait la vie et aujourd'hui il allait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas eu tords en la sauvant à son tour.

La gazette dans une main, sa tasse de café dans l'autre, le jeune homme installé dans son confortable fauteuil était préoccupé. Il entendait vaguement au loin son fils jouait.

Astoria était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner, elle pensait à Rose et Hugo et à l'attente angoissante qu'ils devaient ressentir. Le rire de son fils lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle se tourna vers Draco, un élan de tristesse l'envahi, les moments ou il se montrait si vulnérable étaient rares.

-Draco ? chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix douce qui le fit sortir de ses rêves, tu penses à Hermione ?

-Il releva doucement la tête vers sa femme qui semblais inquiète :

-Oui, je ne peux pas me sortir cette affaire de la tête, ça va faire deux semaines qu'elle a disparue, les Aurors et l'Ordre n'ont aucun indice : aucune demande de rançon, pas de revendication, que dalle ! Potter et Weasley sont partis sur une piste mais ça ne mènera à rien.

Astoria fit le tour de la table et pris Draco dans les bras :

-Ils vont la retrouver, Ron et Harry ne stopperons pas les recherches tant qu'elle ne sera pas avec nous.

Il n'y croyait pas, il aurai aimé partager son avis mais à l'heure actuelle les recherches étaient au point mort.

* * *

A dix-milles lieux des pensées de Draco, dans la cellule humide et sombre, hurlait et agonisait de douleur Hermione, elle qui avait déjà subi la torture plus jeune, notamment des mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce que lui faisait subir actuellement son bourreau dépassait toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait déjà pu endurer.

Elle avait compris, quand elle touchait les barreaux de sa cellule, elle recevait une forte décharge électrique. Malheureusement pour elle, son plateau repas se trouvait de l'autre coté et elle était obligé de passer son bras à travers en prenant soin de ne pas faire de faux gestes. Le choix simple, soit elle mourrait de faim, soit elle devait apprendre a supporter la douleur.

Le repas était accompagné d'un journal, grâce à cela elle pu apprendre que cela faisait deux semaines - dont une au moins sans manger - qu'elle croupissait dans cette cage.

Elle savait qu'elle pourrait rester plusieurs semaines sans manger, mais que plus de quelques jours sans boire s'avérerait impossible. Elle pensait toutefois que puisqu'on la nourrissait, on voulait forcément la garder en vie pour une raison. Elle n'allait donc pas mourir tout de suite, à moins qu'elle ne succombe aux tortures que ses ravisseurs lui réservaient.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme se trouvait recroquevillée sur le sol, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, et la tête enfouis dans ses genoux. Elle pleurait de douleur, de rage, de fatigue.

Une voix la tira de sa léthargie :

-Ma très chère Hermione, la moindre des choses quand on te prépare à manger, c'est d'y goûter.

L'homme s'approcha du plateau repas que la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à attraper. Quand il s'aperçut que son hotte ne semblais pas réagir a ses paroles, cela l'agaça profondément, il darda un regard de dégoût vers elle et dit :

-Je te parles espèce de souillure, réponds !

Hermione était à bout, tout son corps la faisait souffrir, elle voulait qu'il se taise, elle voulait dormir. Dans le creux de son estomac une boule de rage était en train de se former.

L'homme lâcha un rire froid dénué de toute humanité :

-Très bien fait la sourde oreille tu l'auras voulu.

Sur ces mots, un cris aigu et perçant retenti : elle connaissait cette voix, cette personne semblait souffrir le martyr.

A ces cris elle se leva d'un bond et se cramponna aux barreaux, résistant aux décharges qui traversait son corps. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, tétanisé par l'horreur, un hurlement de désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres :

-Rose ! Arrêtez ça ! Je vous en supplie !

Impuissante, la panique la submergea, elle se mis à tambouriner de ses petits poings cette cage qui la retenait prisonnière. Qu'importe la douleur, qu'importe le sang, qu'importe les décharges qui se faisait toujours plus intenses.

Il lui semblait qu'il s'écoulait des heures, quand soudain, une décharge plus forte la projeta en arrière. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur et le craquement de sa tête contre le sol résonna dans la pièce.

Puis plus rien : plus de cris, plus de pleurs, plus de douleurs, seulement le silence.

L'homme sourit :

-La prochaine fois tu te montreras un tantinet plus poli a mon égard.

* * *

Après sa discussion avec Astoria, Draco, confortablement installé, replongea dans ses pensées :

-Malfoy, salua froidement Hermione.

-Granger, répondit le concerné sur le même ton.

-C'est maître Granger maintenant, le taquina la sorcière. Je pensais que tu le savais étant donné que c'est toi qui m'a demandé sur ton dossier.

Draco demeura imperturbable, préférant détailler la jeune femme qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Elle n'avait pas changé et cette constatation le fit sourire. Elle avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux qui semblait mener leur vie indépendamment de toute volonté, son visage était doux et délicat, de grands yeux chocolats illuminaient son regard, cependant elle avait l'air triste. Elle avait pris quelques formes notamment au niveau de ses hanches, ce qui était sûrement dû à ses deux grossesses, malgré ça elle restait très fine et élancée. Il la trouvait naturellement jolie, sans artifice. «Granger c'était la simplicité incarnée !».

Ignorant l'examen silencieux que lui faisait passer Draco, Hermione s'impatienta :

-Ce n'est pas que ta conversation m'enchante mais j'ai horreur de perdre mon temps, alors c'est simple soit tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis là, soit je m'en vais. Elle marqua une courte pose puis continua : si tu choisis la deuxième possibilité saches que tu recevras mes honoraires pour le temps que je t'ai consacrée.

-Draco esquissa un sourire en coin. Décidément c'était rassurant de constater à quel point certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il répondit :

-Toujours aussi orgueilleuse et fière de ta personne à ce que je vois.

La sorcière rit sincèrement. Ce rire rappela à Draco une douce mélodie, pure, franche, contagieuse, il l'aimait beaucoup.

-En effet Draco, mais si je me souviens bien tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre !

Ce fut autour du blond de rire, Hermione constata qu'elle aimait le voir comme ça : sincère, libre, apaisé, son rire était léger et quelque peu rauque. Comme s'il avait oublié comment faire.

* * *

Si aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy s'inquiétait du sort de son avocate s'en avait pas toujours était ainsi.

Le serpentard était purement et simplement un petit aristocrate imbu de sa personne, égoïste et par dessus tout arrogant. Mais il était aussi et surtout intelligent et rusé.

Au lendemain de la guerre, il avait utilisé toute l'attention médiatique à son avantage. Avec le temps il réussit à se faire passer pour un pauvre enfant endoctriné, maltraité par son mangemort de père et sa soumise de mère. Contraint et forcé de servir Voldemort pour la survie de sa famille.

Certes tout n'était pas faux. Mais se faire passer pour un martyr était quelque peut exagéré.

Longtemps le jeune sorcier était convaincu que son rang, son sang et son nom étaient supérieur au reste du monde.

Il ne connaissait absolument rien des moldus hormis ce que son cercle de relation conservatrice lui avait raconté.

Le blond était de ces enfants unique, gâté à outrance, choyé comme si c'était le dernier diamant sur terre, sans aucune notion du bien et du mal.

Il est vrai que l'affection et l'amour n'étaient pas chose courante chez les Malfoy, alors tout ce que ses parents n'avaient pu lui donner, il l'avait rendu en cadeaux multiples à son fils, en approuvant la moindre de ses requêtes farfelus.

Draco Malfoy ne connaissait pas le refus. Les années qui avaient précédé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient était douce pour le garçon, il était beau, riche et puissant : le prince des serpents.

Il vénérait le retour du Lord, attendant avec impatience cet homme qui enverrait sa famille au rang qui lui était dû, toujours plus riche, toujours plus forte, toujours plus grande.

Il avait vite déchanté. Car ce que le jeune prince aimait c'était bien le confort que ses parents lui assurait.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux moi et demi qu'Hermione avait disparu, le retour de Ron était inespéré pour la famille Weasley qui attendait des nouvelles avec anxiété.

Rose et Hugo était présentement endormis dans les bras de leur père qui profitait paisiblement de leur douce étreinte. Ses enfant lui avait tellement manqué, il avait besoin d'eux, au milieu de toutes ces horreurs c'était sa seule source de réconfort.

Le rouquin ferma les yeux quelque instant pour s'imprégner de la douce odeur de ces enfants.

Molly et Arthur, tous deux assis près d'eux, profitaient silencieusement de ce moment de calme.

Malgré les dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans leur esprit, ils n'osaient interrompre cet instant si précieux.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'Arthur brisa le silence :

-Ron ...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de la contemplation de ses enfants pour les poser sur son père et dit :

-Papa, je... Je suis désolé mais peut-on attendre demain ?

-Bien sur mon chéri, intervint Molly.

-J'ai besoin de prendre un bain , je meurs de faim et je suis fatigué, continua t'il, je dois m'occuper de l'envoi des hiboux, on doit se réunir au complet demain. Maman tu veux bien monter les enfants dans ma chambre ?

-Évidemment mon grand, répondit Molly en se levant pour enlacer de toute ses forces son dernier fils.

Arthur et Ron prirent la direction de la cuisine.

-Va prendre ta douche Ron pendant que je te prépare a manger, expliqua Arthur.

-Mais les...

-Les hiboux peuvent attendre que tu sois propre, le coupa son père.

-C'est urgent tous le monde doit être mis au courant de la situation ! Rétorqua Ron.

-Oui mais tu empestes franchement le troll, rigola le patriarche, et je ne suis pas sur que mes narines puissent attendre !

Le rouquin cligna des yeux avant de partir dans un fou rire, son père savait toujours comment dédramatiser une situation.

-De toute façon repris Arthur, la majorité de l'Ordre à élu domicile ici donc ça va réduire le nombre de lettre en envoyer.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron, ou sont il ?

-En train de dormir, Bill, Fleur et les enfants nous ont rejoint immédiatement après la réception de la première lettre.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Ron, eux aussi ?

-Malheureusement oui , Charlie est la pour donner un coup de main et c'est lui qui s'est occupé en majorité de Rose et Hugo.

Ginny et les enfants sont la bien entendu , elle les a déscolarisé.

A la mention de Ginny, Ron pâli. Merlin ! L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié pourquoi il était rentré.

Inconscient de son trouble Arthur poursuivit :

-Percy et Audrey son également présents, ainsi que Viktor.

-Viktor?

-Oui Viktor Krump, il a également reçu des menaces, bon tu le connais il n'est pas impressionné pour un sous par contre il a des infos concernant Hermione, il est la pour les recherches. Il dit qu'il l'a vu dans un parc en Bulgarie.


End file.
